User talk:Marioboy92898
Welcome Welcome to Bomberman Wiki, Marioboy92898! Thank you for your edit on the Development of Bomberman 64 page! We hope you continue editing here! There are tons of work to do around here, and we need YOUR help! *You can . Why don't you talk about yourself before editing? It's all about you! *You may want to check out the wiki's policies to ensure that you aren't breaking any rules. *We have ! Chat with Bomber-users! It's a great way to get to know people around the wiki. *We have achievement badges for you to earn. Remember, hard work pays off. Try not to make small edits for badges; having more badges does not prove anything. It's just a fun way to edit. *If you need any help in particular, please contact me on my talk page! Thanks for contributing to Bomberman Wiki! Have fun editing, Marioboy92898! -- Legato32x (Talk) 16:42, August 6, 2011 Hi. How's it going? User:Future Beetle It'sa going nicely. =D Marioboy92898 12:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I certainly do like Orion. User: Future Beetle Fan Art Fan Art is interesting yes, but for this wiki we would like to keep the images with either official artwork or screenshots of characters. Legato32x 17:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I will understand this. But also I thank you for enjoying my Ashel art. ^_^ Marioboy92898 03:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem. We welcome your contributions and you can post all the fan art you like on your profile page. =) Legato32x 04:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect Edits / Spamming Several warnings have had to been made to you about your comments. This is the last warning you will receive before I am forced to invoke a ban on your account. If you have comments to leave then refrain from trolling other members, making references to the sexual appeal of characters, or just multi-posting in general. If you need clarification, then please read the rules. Also, the pages you created about Super Bomberman 6 and Bomberman Journey do not hold up. There is no other evidence on the internet about said games and you cannot provide proof. The same can be said for character's alignments like Water Commander. What you're posting is unheard of to anyone and without proof, is just false information. I will have to delete the pages you created and correct many of your edits because of this. I will save a draft copy of the pages you made in the event you can prove they are true. I do not wish to sound like a tyrant but the wiki's rules must be upheld. Please make a note that your edits must be credible and your comments should stay clean. Thank you. Legato32x 18:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but you'd better go in Mytischi and find out the truth before deleting. Marioboy92898 05:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) you better run, you will '''overcome soon''' 1999Elias hello, I'm inviting to you add me on Youtube